Forever Is A Long Time
by BleachIsFreakin'Awesome
Summary: RIKUXOC Natalie is a girl who's grown up on Destiny Islands and has always wanted the peaceful life.  When her perfect world is turned upside-down by her best friend, can she save him from the abyss of darkness or will she be dragged into it herself?
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Here's the first chapter of Forever Is A Long Time. I did write this on my previous account, but I decided that I didn't like it anymore and rewrote it. Then I changed accounts, and now here it is! The better version of this story! I hope you like it! Please please please please review! I need to know how I'm doing or I can't go on! I love my readers :D

* * *

**

The warm ocean breeze slid across Natalie's face, like a soft body of water afloat in the air. The sunset painted the sky with a brush of purple, a stroke of orange, a splotch or two of grayish clouds, and a great scheme of yellows and reds. The sun's orb was split into thirds, one third already below the horizon. The sea glittered happily like jewels. This was where she loved to be, the salty tang gracing every part of her being. She flipped her sandy blonde hair out of her face, the hair that looked like it would sink into the ground as she lay in the sand. She was so captivated by the sunset, yet somehow she felt her heart pulling her away from it. It was the same old thing, no matter how beautiful it was.

"Natalie? Are you there?"  
"Oh, Riku. Sorry about that. I was thinking."  
"It's alright. I understand. It's a lot of stuff to take in...we're leaving in a few of days. It's hard to take things like that in sometimes, especially since we've never been away from home before."  
"Yeah. I'm not concerned about that so much...I hate my home life. I'd rather sleep out here on the beach than be back home."  
"I know that, which is funny, coming from you."  
"How is it funny?"  
"I don't really know. It's just funny." The blonde jumped down from the tree that she was sitting on, and she put her hands on her hips.  
"So I'm just funny in general, huh?"  
"Of course! I love picking on you. It's so easy!"  
"That doesn't mean you have to do it, Riku!"  
"Oh, calm down a little. You won't die!"  
"I'm not getting bent out of shape."  
"Sure sounds like it." She huffed, crossing her arms and getting a familiar look of pouting on her face. It looked so much like her brother, Sora.

Looking at her, Riku noticed her regular choice of attire. She wore a pale pink sweater that was made of light, breathable material. It cut straight across her shoulders and had long, flowing sleeves. In the right bottom corner of her sweater was a cute little purple butterfly, embroidered expertly into the fabric. Her capris were the same color, and had slits in the sides to the knee. The purple butterfly was embroidered on the opposite side in the bottom of the capris. Her shoes were flats that were the purple of the butterflies with pale pink bows on them. She was wearing her locket, it's golden sheen glittering off of the fading sunlight. Her sandy blonde hair was parted on the right side, her bangs swishing over her forehead attractively. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with her pout, showing that she was clearly playing it up.

They were both about the same height and were only three months apart in age. He was older than her and only a slight bit taller than she was. She was in between maturity age, and had certain aspects of her body that were adult. Her chest and her long legs were those dominant features. However, the rest of her body was still in the transition phase and thus, she was petite in almost all other areas. Her face was beautiful and proportioned very nicely, though slightly small for her body. If not for a large volume of long hair she would look off-balance in head to body proportions. She had a nice round face that was rounded off very smoothly and gorgeously. She was absolutely beautiful but refused to admit it. Klutzy and overcomplicated as she was, she had a great personality and only one weakness: her best friend, Riku.

She loved him to death. She was with him almost every minute of the day, along with her brother, Sora, and Kairi, her best girlfriend. They spent every day together and loved being together.

Natalie looked over at Riku and scanned him over. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't find what she was looking for.  
"Riku...where's your locket?"  
"My...oh! I have it."  
"Why aren't you wearing it? You promised me you would!"  
"I know but...it kinda broke. I carry it with me now." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She rolled her eyes when she noticed how out of shape it was. It needed so many things done to it.  
"Alright...I guess I'll fix it up. But you need to wear it! You said you would and I would really like it if you did!"  
"I know, I know. It's our sign of friendship. I understand. I'm sorry." He said, getting an awkward grin as her eyes glared at him. To him, the stare meant certain death, but they really held a different meaning.  
"I forgive you this time. I'll fix it up so that you'll have it before we go on the journey."  
"Don't stay up late, thought! No all-nighters allowed. You know how I feel about you doing that."  
"I know. That's why I don't do it anymore. Like I _promised_, unlike you."  
"Hey! I can't help it if it broke!"  
"Yeah, you can. If you actually wore it instead of keeping it in your pocket, then there wouldn't be any damage to it."  
"Yeah but—"  
"If it's too embarrassing for you, then I'm sorry that I want you to have something to remember me by. You know I'm afraid of you forgetting me."  
"I couldn't ever forget you, Natalie! You know how I feel about you..."  
"I...Riku...I know. Sorry, I was just a little upset about it. I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's alright. I messed up. My bad, haha." He said. Her face brightened into a wide smile and he grinned back.

**~*Next Day*~**

_Natalie laid on the shore of the island, her eyes closed and relaxed. She loved the feeling on the sea salt on her face, the wind through her hair, the sound of the waves as the tide rolled in..._

_Something hit her in the stomach, something hard, and she sat up. She looked at the silver-haired boy she called her best friend, the perpetrator of the coconut that had hit her stomach, which was now lying beside her. Her face scowled as she put a hand to her bruised stomach._

"_Ow, jerk! That hurt! What'd you do that for?"  
"You were sleeping on the beach. I had to wake you up."  
"You could have just shaken me."  
"Yeah, but that's not as much fun." He said. She glared at him._  
"_Whatever...jerk." She said. He only laughed. And suddenly, another pang hit her stomach, and the world swirled to darkness around her.

* * *

_

Natalie opened her eyes and sat up, a log on her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and moaned in pain.

"Riku..." She whined, knowing exactly who it was that had hurt her.  
"Hey there, sleepyhead. It's about time you decided to wake up."  
"Hey! I wasn't sleeping...well, sort of. I was resting my eyes and calming myself down!"  
"You seemed pretty calm when we arrived here this morning. Now look. Both you and Sora were asleep. The likeness is almost exact."  
"Whatever, jerk!" She stood, pushing the log off of her. An 'oof'' sounded and she realized that she'd moved the log onto her brother's stomach. She looked at him and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry bro." Then, she started laughing.  
"Ow...sis, what was that for?" By now, everyone, including Kairi, was laughing at Sora.  
"Guys...this isn't funny...oww..." He said, rubbing his stomach.

When everyone was sober again, it was Riku who spoke.

"You guys were the lazy ones here on beach, sleeping. Kairi and I have been working on the raft all morning while you guys snoozed here. So you guys are gonna help us finish. We leave in two days!"  
"Yeah, yeah, we know...ouch, that hurt!" Natalie hit Sora over the head.  
"Oh, stop being a baby and get up! We have to go help!"  
"Oh sis...not you too..." Everyone, including Natalie, laughed at Sora and his antics.  
"Well, how about a race then? Let's see who can get to the raft first!" Kairi said. Sora jumped up and so did Riku. Natalie stood slowly and lined up, and Riku looked at her.  
"Nuh uh, no way, that's not even fair!"  
"Haha, you're just afraid to get beat!"  
"Ready...set...GO!" And Natalie and Kairi bolted. Sora and Riku tried to keep up, but both girls beat them out by a lot. Natalie, the track star, and Kairi...well, just Kairi.

* * *

All four of them sat on the little island with the bent tree, hours later. Kairi and Sora were on the tree, Riku was leaning against it, and Natalie was sitting on the edge of the isle, her feet dangling off.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, sitting on the tree higher than anyone else.  
"Could be." Riku said.  
"We can't say for sure, Sora. We don't know where she's from. So it could be anywhere." Natalie said, her face looking behind to look at Sora. He nodded thoughtfully.  
"We'll never know by staying here." Riku said, his gaze on Natalie. She nodded in agreement.  
"But...how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked. Natalie felt a little worried now, because her one fear was out in the open. Taking a raft was risky, dangerous, and downright unsafe. What if there were storms? What if one of them drowned? What if a storm washed them all away and they would never see each other again? What if they starved?  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. Right, Natalie?"  
"Um...sure. Yeah, we'll think of something else." She said. Riku felt a little worried about his friend. She'd gone rigid all of a sudden. He wasn't sure why, but he made a mental note to ask her about it later.  
"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked, breaking the tense silence.  
"Hmm...well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said.  
"Natalie?" Kairi asked. Natalie had thought about it, but wasn't sure how to say it.  
"Well...I...it depends. If you guys were with me, I would just stick with you guys and we'd figure something out. If I was alone...I'd try to find you guys. I haven't thought past that, though." She said.

There was another silence, and this time, Riku broke it.

"It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Natalie bit her lip, understanding Riku's feeling, but not agreeing with it. She liked where they were. She liked whom she was around. Why did they have to change everything and leave? She didn't dare say it out loud, though. It would hurt his feelings. And going with them was better than staying behind. She couldn't lose her friend.  
"And, suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"  
"I don't know." Sora said, finally. Natalie smiled at her brother. She knew he wasn't all up there yet, but he had good sense. He'd said what she was feeling inside. She didn't know. She just didn't know anything yet.  
"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing." He said, walking over towards Natalie and sitting down next to her. He never did like it when her back was to him.  
"It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said, staring out at the ocean, his eyes then turning to meet Natalie's. She smiled, but her eyes didn't. She had a feeling this wasn't all it was supposed to be. But she couldn't crush his dreams. She couldn't do that to Riku.  
"You've been thinking about it a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked him. He nodded.  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably never would have though of any of this. Kairi...thanks." Natalie smiled. She could tell that all of them were close. All four of them. They could never be separated.  
"You're welcome." Kairi said with a laugh.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it, so let me know by reviewing please! I love my readers! Good day to you all! :D**


	2. The Day Before

**Here's chapter two! I hope you're liking this so far...it's kinda short, these first three installments of the story, but they're worth the last two installments, I promise. Those will be the best ones! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! I love my readers :D

* * *

**

As they were all leaving the island, Riku stopped Natalie as she was going towards the cabin. Kairi and Sora were going towards the docks to go home.

"Hey, Natalie. Here." He said. A star-shaped fruit was suddenly in her hands and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Riku...this is a paopu."  
"If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. I...wanted to share one with you." The words took a minute to sink in, but when they did, her face heated up and she blushed, deep enough for him to see.  
"Hey...you're blushing!"  
"I am not!" She said, turning away from him to try to get the blush off of her face. He laughed as he tried to get her to turn back around. He grabbed her around the middle and held her there, trying to get her to turn around. She turned to face him, her face still red.  
"Riku I—" She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized how close to him she was. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart. She was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His arms were around her, firmly holding her in place against him. Her hands were on his chest, and again she flushed.  
"Natalie...are you alright?"  
"Oh! Um...yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay, haha, sorry about that." They pulled away from each other, embarrassed. The paopu fruit was on the ground between them.  
"So what do you say?" He asked. She turned back to him, then smiled.  
"Sure! But...why?"  
"I want us to be together even if we get separated. If we share this, then there's no way we'll ever be separated from each other. We'll never lose each other, no matter how far apart we are. I know that you're afraid of me forgetting you, and I thought this way it would never happen, ever."  
"Riku, I...I don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess."  
"You guess? I did this for you!"  
"I know, I know, sorry! Thank you." She said, smiling at him. Her green eyes sparkled and softened the previously disdainful look on his face.  
"Alright, we have to share this before we leave tomorrow. Meet me at the tree at sunset tomorrow?"  
"Sure. And I think the lockets are almost done." She said, walking past him into the cabin. She wanted to go home and try to finish the lockets before it got too late.

* * *

_Natalie's eyes blinked open. She was surrounded by darkness. Her world was empty, lifeless, cold. _

_The worst part: she was alone. No one was with her._

_She looked around feverishly, ran in every direction to try to bring something into view. But it didn't happen._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared. She couldn't comprehend who the person was, but she felt trust towards her._

'_Natalie...'_  
"_Who's there?" Natalie asked the figure._  
'_Natalie...my light...come closer..." She walked closer towards the voice, towards the figure, then stood her ground._  
"_Who...are you?" Natalie asked._  
"_Kingdom...Hearts...calls you...Natalie...come to...Kingdom...Hearts..."_  
"_What? I don't understand what you're saying!"  
"In time...you will...Natalie...in due...time..."

* * *

_

Natalie sat up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. It was morning and the birds chirped happily. She'd left her window open, like always, but the sea breeze was especially freshening today.

Natalie made her way to the islands and found that everyone was already there. Her dream was all but forgotten. She figured that it was a figment of her imagination. She wasn't anything special and the ramblings of an unknown figure, in her dreams, no less, tended to be just that. Ramblings. Nothing important.

She moved along the beach and helped to gather supplies. Riku and Sora built the raft while Natalie and Kairi gathered lots of supplies. By the time the sun started to dip lower into the sky, the four of them had finished. Kairi and Sora ran off towards the docks, probably to start heading home. Natalie looked at Riku, who smiled in her direction. She followed him to the tree and leaned against it, her arms at her sides as she stared at the sunset. It had gone down considerably before either of them spoke.

"Natalie...what is it you're afraid of?" Riku asked her. She looked at him, her eyes quizzical.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yesterday, when we were here, you got tense after Sora talked. What's bothering you?"  
"Riku...I...it's just..." She sighed, not sure how to say it. He moved closer to her, more out of habit than comfort.  
"You can tell me. I want to know." He said, a smirk on his face. She looked at him and smiled, then nodded, closing her eyes.  
"I'm afraid that we'll be separated from each other, Riku. I'm afraid something will happen to us. What if we start to starve and there's nowhere for us to get food? What if we're dehydrated and need water but can't find any? What if we encounter a storm and we're blown away, and drown, or are separated? There are so many things I'm afraid of...and I just don't—" Suddenly Riku's arms surrounded her and pulled her close. She leaned in and sighed, even though she was surprised, welcoming his comfort.  
"I understand what you're afraid of, Natalie, but you shouldn't worry so much. If it happens, we'll deal with it. We can make it. You just have to believe in it. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. There's nothing that can take us apart." He said, pulling away and looking in her eyes. His look was determined, truthful...he meant every word. She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"Oh! We can't forget about this." He said, pulling out the paopu fruit. She smiled.  
"Yeah. That way we really won't be apart." She said. He pulled out a knife and cut the soft fruit in half. He gave on half to her, and kept on for himself.  
"At the same time, alright?"  
"One..." She started.  
"Two..."  
"Three!" They both said, before taking a bite of the fruit. An overwhelming sweet and salty taste filled Natalie's mouth. It tasted like the ocean, but sweet. It was a great taste. She finished it in three bites, Riku in two. She giggled, then looked at the sunset again.  
"One thing I'll miss about this place...the sunset never ceases to be so beautiful." She said, reaching out to it and walking to the edge.

'_Natalie...'_

It was that voice again. She recoiled slightly, the voice startling her.

"Are you alright, Natalie?"  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just thought I heard something." She said, sitting down on the edge. Riku joined her, close at her side. There was a heavy silence.  
"Do you think the paopu will work?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I think so. No—I know so." He said. She looked at him, and smiled, her emerald eyes glittering brighter than the jewels they mimicked. His aqua eyes burned with something that looked like determination. She looked down at their hands, which were touching just on the fingertips. His hand closed around hers and she looked up. Their faces were inches apart. This time, she only blushed a little, hardly even noticeable in the light of the sun. He leaned a little closer, and she was frozen in place. Her heart beat fast and then, he steadily moved in, even faster. Their lips nearly touched before they were interrupted.  
"Hey! Riku! Natalie! Let's go back home!" It was Sora. Riku's fist balled up, angry with his best friend. Instead of going after Sora, he stood and offered his hand. It was quickly forgotten between them, though to Natalie it hadn't been forgotten at all.

* * *

**End of chapter two! Please review and let me know what you think! I love mine readers, and cherish mine readers :D**


	3. Goodbye Destiny Islands

**Here's chapter three! Let me know how I'm doing and everything...it helps push me along and get better! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Night fell, and Natalie was busy working Riku's locket. She'd already put it back together, and she was now buffing it and smoothing it out. Once she finished that, she started to etch her name into his locket with her etching tool, after putting the two pictures of her and Riku together in the locket. She was interrupted when she felt another presence in her room.

"Riku...what are you doing here?"  
"Come on, Nat! I don't have time to explain!"  
"What...?"  
"We're leaving! Just the two of us!"  
"But...what about Sora and Kairi?"  
"I said just the two of us!" He said. Suddenly, thunder crashed and she started. She put the lockets and the tools she used in a small pouch that went on her belt. She slipped her shoes back on and walked towards the window, where Riku stood in it.  
"The raft! We have to save it, Riku!" She said. He nodded. They jumped out of the window and ran towards the beach, then got to the islands.

The two secured the raft and wiped their brows. Natalie looked to the sky and saw that the clouds were starting to disperse.

"We should head back, Riku." Natalie said. He shook his head.  
"Come with me, Natalie. It can be just the two of us."  
"Riku...you're not making any sense. Why would we do that when Kairi and Sora want to go with?"  
"Because, Natalie...then it could be just the two of us."  
"Riku...come on, let's go. We'll leave in the morning with everyone else."  
"Natalie...fine. Alright. Whatever you say."  
"Don't be mad, please. Follow me. We'll go to the little island for a bit to cool down."  
"Alright. Lead the way." He said, following her. His mood seemed solemn. Natalie suddenly looked to the sky as they got to the island. The clouds were starting to spread farther apart and leave. It was a good sign.  
"Riku...there's something I want to tell you before we leave."  
"Shoot. I'm listening."  
"Well, I...I don't know how to say it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just...well...I..." She sighed, then looked to the sky, trying to figure out how to say what she was feeling. But her mind quickly forgot it. Her eyes widened as she saw what was looming in the sky.

A large ball of dark energy swirled around in the sky. Orange lightning and rocks floated around it. There was something very ominous and impending about the energy.

Natalie didn't like it at all.

"Riku...look! What is that?"  
"I...don't know. Natalie!" He screamed above the wind as the ground changed into darkness. Both of them started to sink into the ground. Natalie reached out to him, and their fingers brushed before they both disappeared into the darkness. Natalie cried out to him, before the darkness swallowed her, but then fell unconscious into the darkness.

* * *

_Darkness completely surrounded Natalie, yet again. This time, the darkness was more ominous and threatening. She didn't open her eyes, afraid of the dark. She hurt all over. Something throbbed, somewhere, but it always moved. She couldn't place her finger on it._

_She floated along before she was set down gently. There seemed to be a light shining. The darkness dispersed around her._

'_Natalie...' She didn't dare open her eyes, only listened to that soft, beautiful voice. It was like listening to the chiming of bells._  
'_Natalie...can you...hear me?'_  
"_Yes...who...are you?" Natalie asked aloud. Her own voice sounded foreign in her ears. _

'_It is not important right now who I am, my light. Now, open your eyes and listen to me very carefully." Natalie didn't want to open her eyes, for fear that she would see something she didn't want to. But the voice's words were so...smooth, light, and urged her on. Her eyes flickered open, her glittering emeralds focusing themselves. She saw blackness above her._  
'_Natalie, stand very carefully. You are hurt...on your ankle, in your reality. This is a dream. Be very careful not to do anything to worsen the pain psychologically. Now, stand.' Natalie did just that. She felt nothing in her ankle, and kept her footing. The ground beneath her was a soft yellowish light, like stained glass. It was beautiful, captivating, and majestic._  
'_Now walk forward towards the edge of the platform. Stairs will appear for you.' Natalie did so without a word, and began ascending the multi-colored, stained glass stairs. It was like she was floating on them, though, because her feet made no sound as she walked._  
'_Natalie...when you come to the top of the stairs, there will be another platform. Draw your weapon.'_  
"_My what? I don't have a—"  
'Shh, my light. Be soft and continue forward. You will understand, in due time. Just trust me...your guidance and your help.'_  
"_Alright...but I don't have a weapon..." Natalie protested softly. She stepped onto the platform and was immediately attacked my impish black things with beady yellow eyes. They seemed to crawl from the nothingness surrounding the platform._  
'_Draw your blade, Natalie. It is the only way.'_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a weapon!"_  
'_Draw it, before it's too late...' and suddenly, a shadow attacked her._  
"_I don't know what—ah!" Natalie cried out, hands in front of her. Suddenly, a bright light manifested in her hands and a blade of angel's wings was created in her hands. The dark creatures shuddered and stepped back._  
'_There it is...Soul Giver.'_  
"_This is...what? A soul giver? I don't want that!"_  
'_Hush, my light, it is not a power but a name. It is the mirror image of the one your best friend has.'_  
"_I...what are you saying? What are you talking about? This is crazy!'_  
'_Look, Natalie, into the mirror behind you. You will begin to understand what I mean.' Natalie turned around and her eyes widened as she saw Riku standing as she was in the mirror. She walked forward, and his eyes followed her, stared deep into her soul. She drew her blade and poised herself, and he did the same. Everything she did, he did._

"_Riku...what's happened to you?"  
'This is not Riku, my light, but a likeness of him. You are his opposite. You are one half of each other.'_  
"_What? I...don't understand."_  
'_In time, my light, in due time. Now, it is time for you to wake.' The voice faded and the world swirled around Natalie, sending nausea through her.

* * *

_

**There's**** chapter three! Hope you liked it and hope it spurred you to review!**_  
_


	4. Waking Up, and It's Off to Wonderland

**Here's chapter four! I hope you like the story so far...I rewrote it so that it could be liked better. Let me know what you think at the end, please! Let me know I'm doing something right for once.

* * *

**Natalie opened her eyes and sat up in shock, and saw that she was in a small room with dim lighting and a couple of bookshelves. There was a desk and a chair. The floor was stark white tile, the bed a white of similar color. The wood grain was a medium brown. It matched the wood on the bookshelves, which were stocked with books. Natalie moved her legs and winced when she felt a sharp bite of pain run through her left ankle. She looked at her foot and noticed it was bandaged for support. She wasn't bleeding, but she must've had her ankle hurt while she was unconscious. It hurt so badly, but she had to stand. She had to figure out where she was and how she would get out of here.

Standing firmly on her feet, Natalie ignored the pain in her ankle and started to slowly hobble around, looking at everything in the large yet bare room. It was no sooner than that did the door open and she jumped, turning around and taking a defensive stance. A tall woman stood there, cloaked completely in black with a staff that had a green orb on the top. Her thin eyes landed on Natalie, and she smiled sinisterly.

"Ah, Natalie. It's great that you're awake. I was beginning to wonder about you."  
"You...how do you know my name?"  
"A friend of your was here. He told me who you were."  
"Riku? Was he here?"  
"I don't know, he just said he was a friend of yours." The tall woman stared at Natalie, her mind manipulating the girl with her words.  
"Please tell me where he is!"  
"What would you be willing to give me in return?"  
"I'll do anything! Please!" The tall woman started to think, then sighed.  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure you'll want to do what I have to ask of you."  
"Please, I will! I'll do anything for Riku." She said. The woman smirked and crossed her arms.  
"Alright. Follow me, child. My name is Maleficent. Don't forget it." She said, turning and leaving. Natalie hissed slightly at the pain in her ankle, but forced herself to walk normally. She wasn't going to hobble all the way there. She had to be strong.

The hall they came to was dark and immense. There were stained glass designs all over the room, but they weren't windows. Natalie looked around, her expression that of immense awe. She followed Maleficent to the center of the hall, where a pedestal stood. The pedestal produced a half-circle of green light, and suddenly Riku's small figure appeared on the pedestal.

"Riku!" Natalie exclaimed, her hands gripping the pedestal.  
"So this is your friend?"  
"Yes, it is! Please, let me see him!"  
"I will, in due time, my dear. First, there's something I need you to do for me."  
"Anything! I just want to see Riku again." She said, her eyes blazing. Maleficent smirked.  
"Alright, then. Take this orb. You will need it to travel through to other worlds. First, I want you to go to Wonderland. There, you will find a girl named Alice. Bring her to me however you can. I need her here."  
"Why—"  
"Don't ask, just do it, unless you don't want to see Riku again."  
"Fine. I'll go. I'll get you your Alice." She said distraughtly, before holding out the orb. A dark portal appeared in front of her, and she stepped through. She hoped that she'd thought of the right place. She only thought of Riku as she stepped through.

Just as Natalie left, another dark portal appeared and the silver-haired boy stepped through. Natalie's portal hadn't quite disappeared yet, and he looked towards it, his eyes furrowing.

"Who was that?" He asked Maleficent, who had a very evil smirk on her face.  
"A friend of yours, I think. She's been looking for you."  
"Natalie? Was she here?"  
"It doesn't matter. You have more work to do." Riku clenched his fists.  
"Tell me who it was!"  
"Who is working for who, here? I think you need to be careful what you say. Now, for the next place." She said as Riku walked up next to her, his face angry. He couldn't believe that Maleficent had manipulated him.

Wait, yes he could. She was manipulative. That's what she did. He was doing this so he could see Natalie. He needed to keep quiet and submissive so that he would be able to see her. And he hated it, but it was for her. Only for her.

Natalie stepped out of the portal into a world that was, for lack of better terms, just plain weird. Before her was a scene that made no sense. A rabbit was standing on a dais and was blowing a trumpet. Cards stood arounds like guards. A woman sat on what looked like a throne. A girl stood before them on another dais, which was lower. She was Alice, the girl that Natalie needed. She stood and waited as the scene unfolded before her.

"Court is now in session!" The white rabbit shouted. He was wearing spectacles and a red jacket.  
"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice asked quietly. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, her blonde hair held back with a headband.  
"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." Natalie looked to the large woman sitting on the throne, her dress adorned in all sorts of reds, black and white. The queen looked to Alice for two moments, then shouted.  
"This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"  
"That's hardly even fair." Natalie whispered to herself. How could this girl commit a crime? She was so innocent! There was no way she'd done anything. And the justice was fraud.  
"That is so unfair!" Alice said, voicing the complaint.  
"Well, have you anything to say i your defense?" The queen asked.  
"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Alice said matter-of-factly. The queen shifted forward in her chair.  
"You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"  
"Silence! You dare defy me?" The queen shouted. Natalie got fully to her feet.  
"I should help her out. This trial is hardly even fair." Just as she was about to get down, a familiar face appeared from behind Alice that stopped Natalie in her tracks.

"Sora? Is that really him?" She asked herself quietly. She couldn't mistake it, though. The brown spiky hair gave everything away. If not that, it was the red pumpkin shorts. But who were the two people at his back?  
"The court find the defendant...guilty as charged!" The queen shouted. Alice recoiled in fear.  
"For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart...Off with her head!" The queen shouted. Natalie shook her head, knowing it wasn't the truth. Those beady-eyed creatures were the ones who had caused the whole thing. It had to be. It couldn't be anything else.  
"No, no! Oh please! Please!"  
"Hold it right there!" Sora's voice rang through the courtyard. Natalie stood back and watched what her brother did.  
"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"  
"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is."  
"Yeah, it's the Heartl-" The walking dog stopped talking.  
"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."  
"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" It didn't look like they did. Natalie noticed that Alice was locked up and that Sora and his new friends were contracted to find more evidence. Natalie disappeared into the woods to track down some Heartless and plant some evidence. That was what they were going to need.

* * *

"Okay. So that's the last piece. Now I just wait for Sora to find them all..." She went back into the forest from a topsy turvy room that had completely confused her. She'd fought the beady-eyed creatures along the way and made sure she kept some of their parts for footprints, claw marks, antennae and the like. She followed Sora through the woods and made sure he found all of the evidence.  
"Hey guys...this is too easy. Do you think someone's doing this for us?" The dog, who she'd come to know as Goofy, asked.  
"Oh, phooey. We found all of these things ourselves. There's no one helping us out." The duck, Donald, said. Natalie snickered softly. These guys were just as unperceptive as Sora was.  
"Well, whatever the case, we've found the rest of the evidence. Let's go back and free Alice!" They said. Natalie shook her head and made her way to the queen's courtyard. There was no turning back now, and she had to have Alice. It was the only way she could see Riku. Now that she knew Sora could handle his own, she could do her work with hardly any worries.  
"So, do you have your evidence?"  
"Yes we do."  
"Then show it to me. Pick one of these five boxes and prove to me who the culprit is."  
"But—"  
"Do it! Now! Or off with her head!"  
"Okay..." Sora picked the one in the middle, and the image of a soldier-like creature appeared.  
"What is that thing?"  
"It's the culprit, your Majesty!"  
"Nonsense! Guards, off with their heads!" The queen shouted. The cards flew into the air. The platform Natalie had been standing on sunk into the ground, and a tower appeared. One of the card guards cranked the tower. Alice was hidden and her cage was suspended in mid-air. Natalie knew that was the time for her to get going to get Alice.

Sneaking inside the cage was easy enough. But getting Alice wasn't.

"What? Where are you taking me? Let me go!"  
"I'm getting you out of here!"  
"Let me go!" Natalie had no choice but to knock the poor girl unconscious. She formed a portal to go back to Maleficent and hoisted the girl into her arms. No sooner had she stepped through the portal was Alice taken from her. She seemed to flash from there to gone.  
"Ah, Natalie...good to see you kept your word. I'm most pleased with you."  
"I said I would, Maleficent. Now...can I see Riku?"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, my dear. I need you to go to Deep Jungle and assist a friend of mine, Clayton, with dispatching some Heartless."  
"What are Heartless?"  
"Those creatures you've been fighting! Those are the Heartless! Now go before I change my mind about letting you see Riku!"  
"You can't do that! We had a deal!"  
"You seem to forget who you're working for. I make the decisions here. Now get going." Natalie stood in one spot and clenched her fists angrily, shaking so as not to lash out at the woman. She turned on her heel and created a portal, stepping through it to the Deep Jungle.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review. I might even have some cookies for my reviewers...but you'll only know if you review! :D**


	5. Reunion Number One

**Here's chapter five! I hope you like it enough to let me know how I'm doing. I hope it is to your liking! :D

* * *

**At that moment, Riku appeared carrying Jasmine. She was taken away as quickly as Alice was.  
"Ah, good work. It seems you and your friend are making excellent progress."  
"So, are you going to hold up your end of the bargain or not?"  
"Oh? Whatever do you mean?"  
"Am I going to get to see Natalie or not? Just answer my damn question!"  
"Touchy, touchy, Riku. Be careful that you don't get too carried away with your anger. I might start to rethink my offer."  
"You can't go back on it!"  
"Fine, fine. Go see your precious friend. She's in Deep Jungle, helping Clayton. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Riku turned quickly and stepped through the portal that he created. A man and a woman walked out from the shadows as he stepped through.

"I see that everything's going according to plan, Maleficent. Good work."  
"Why, thank you, Ansem. It seems your little puppet is getting closer and closer to becoming yours. Have you found the girl?"  
"Yes, she's with us, but I think we shall wait and see how things unfold before we continue on with this...plan."  
"Yes, I think that's smart. Do you have anything you want to add, Celeste?"  
"Not particularly. Though I think it's high time you told these two their destinies. How they are connected."  
"Isn't it because of that damned fruit?"  
"No, not hardly. The fruit is nothing more than a superstition. No, what they have...it's something much bigger. And they need to know."  
"Don't you think could jeopardize our whole plan? What if they become closer?"

"It won't, Maleficent. I will stop Riku before that happens. I already have a steady hold on his heart. It is only a matter of time before I can fully use him." Ansem finished as the ladies finished their quarrelling.  
"Celeste, why don't you go back to the lab? I think you're more suited to working there."  
"As you wish, my love. Anything you wish." The redheaded woman kissed the side of his face before turning to a dark portal and stepping through, her hateful gaze turned on Maleficent. Jealousy seethed in those golden eyes as she stepped through.  
"Is that machine ready, Maleficent?"  
"Not quite, but my creatures are working on it. It's only a matter of time."  
"Good, very good. I'm very anxious to see how this whole thing unfolds...it's only a matter of time before they all fall into our hands." He laughed, his evil laugh ringing throughout the hall.

* * *

Natalie stepped out of the portal and found herself in the treetops. She heard a gunshot and started to go towards it, careful to swing from vine to vine with ease and keen awareness of her surroundings. She found it to be very fun.

She climbed down out of the treetops and set her feet on firm ground, running out of the swampy area and into tall trees. She met up with a man that was tall and had a mustache. His gun pointed straight at her.

"Oh. It's you. I was wondering when you were going to arrive."  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't seem to come out of the portal in the right place."  
"That's alright. I'm done here, as it may be."  
"So...do you still need my help?"  
"Yes. I need you to find something for me. A lizard, of sorts. It's a chameleon-like lizard Heartless. I need you to go and find it among the jungle and bring it to me however you can. I'm going to need it very soon."  
"Oh, um...alright. I'll do that." And she took off into the trees before she could get shot by that crazy man. She didn't like him one bit, and that sinister look in his eyes...it seemed too evil for her help. But she had no other choice.

* * *

Stopping at the swinging vines, Natalie sat and looked at her ankle. It hadn't hurt much until she'd started climbing in the treetops, but now it seethed with pain. She realized that the bandages were loose. She took them off and started to rewrap them. When she was done, she stood and felt a little bit better.

"Hey there. I was wondering when I would find you." A familiar voice echoed through the treetops. She looked up and her eyes brightened.  
"Riku? Is that really you?"  
"The one and only. I've been looking for you."  
"Me too! Oh, gosh, it's so good to see you again." She said, both of them pulling the other into an embrace.  
"I know. The same goes for me. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just my ankle. No worries, though."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Really."  
"If you say so. So what are we supposed to be doing?"  
"Um...Clayton told me to find some lizard Heartless. I don't know exactly what he's talking about but I figured I'd know it when I saw it."  
"Hmm...I think we need to be higher up than this. We're still a ways away from the very top of the trees. C'mon, let's go."  
"Do you know the way around?"  
"Not really, but we can figure it out if we stick together." She smiled.

"Yeah. Definitely." And she followed him.  
"So Riku...have you seen Sora or Kairi yet?"  
"I've seen Sora...I haven't talked to him though. And there's been no trace of Kairi, as far as I know."  
"I've seen Sora, too...and no Kairi. I wonder where she is."  
"I've been trying to look for her while all of this has been happening, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere. And Sora's doing the same thing."  
"I've been trying to look for you, Riku."  
"I know. I'm fine, though. If we look for Kairi, things will be easier on us, I think."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because if we focus on someone else, we won't realize how much we miss each other. We can work harder that way."  
"If you say so." She said, her eyes downcast. They burst through the treetops at that moment, and the sight was glorious.

"It's so beautiful up here. Since when did things like this exist?"  
"Since we left the island. Though not in the way we planned."  
"Yeah, I guess. What happened to the island, anyway?"  
"It got swallowed up by darkness. There's no trace of it left."  
"What? It got swallowed up? No way!"  
"Yeah. And we can't go home."

"Man...that sucks. I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back." Natalie said, sitting on a branch. Riku reached out to her.  
"It's alright. As long as we're together we can make it through this."  
"What about Sora and Kairi?"  
"We'll find them, too. That way we can always be together, and if we can get our home back, we can go back, if you really want to."  
"I...I would like that. Thanks, Riku." She said, taking his hand and standing up, proceeding through the jungle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! I love my readers and reviewers get...*drum roll* one dozen cookies freshly made by me! Yay! :D**


	6. Trials and Confusion

**Here's chapter six. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think! I love you guys and I love what you have to say even more! :D

* * *

**

The two of them made it to a large area of the jungle that was nearly devoid of trees. There were instead waterfalls and huge lagoon. To the right side of the waterfalls were caves. Instead of taking a trip into the caves, both of them went across the lagoon to the other side of the wilderness.

"Riku...this is pretty far out. Should be getting this far out?"  
"Clayton wanted the lizard, so we're probably going to have to go as far as we can to get it."  
"Hmm...I don't like this very much."  
"Sorry. We still have to do it."  
"I suppose." She said softly. They walked deeper into the jungle, the part where the sun started to fade as they continued. The heat became nearly unbearable and the sunlight was diminishing.

* * *

Finally they saw a cave, vaguely, in the distance. The sun poked through some of the treetops, casting light shadows across the ground. They drew closer to the cave, and a slight wind was coming from it.

"You hear that?" Riku asked. She nodded.  
"Yes, it sounds almost like...breathing."  
"Maybe it is. Wonder what's in here." He said. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"No! It could be something really dangerous! You could really get hurt!"  
"I'll be fine, Nat. Just calm down." He said, walking into the cave. A loud screeching roar emitted from the cave and he jumped back out of the cave. A lizard jumped out of the cave.  
"I think that's what we're looking for." Natalie shouted. The lizard launched itself at Riku and began to slash at him. Natalie jumped onto the lizard's back.  
"Natalie! What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying something to calm it down! Keep it distracted!" She said, before clambering up the lizard's back. The lizard was more focused on what was on it's back rather than the boy that had disturbed him. But the screeching ceased as soon as Natalie started to stroke the lizard between it's eyes.  
"That was close. How did you do that?"  
"Just a hunch. Something told me to do it and I did." She smiled and listened to the soft rumbling of the lizard. It almost sounded like a purr. It really liked what she was doing.  
"Let's get him back to Clayton. He might want the lizard now."  
"Yeah. Let's go." Natalie agreed, continuing to pet the lizard.

* * *

Natalie and Riku led the lizard to just in front of the caves. Clayton popped out of nowhere.

"You've got the lizard? Hand him over!"  
"Wait, what—"  
"No questions! Just hand over the damn lizard, now!" The lizard was almost three times as tall as Natalie. Was she the one who had control over it?  
"Go to Clayton. He needs you." She said to the lizard, pointing to Clayton. Clayton's eyes were wide and angry.  
"Damn Keyblade brat...begone! Tell Maleficent not to send you back!" He said, before jumping onto the lizard and jumping down the side of a cliff.  
"Let's go, Nat, before he decides to change his mind." Riku said, creating a portal and pulling her through. She took one last look at the lizard, hoping it would be okay. She'd grown rather fond of it.

* * *

Riku and Natalie stepped through the portal together, Riku dropping her hand as they approached Maleficent. The evil woman turned around and smiled devilishly.

"So, you're back? I take it Clayton ordered you back?"  
"Yeah. He didn't want us hanging around." Riku said sarcastically.  
"Hmm...so it seems. Now, for your next task..." She waved her hand towards the door of the hall and suddenly, Heartless appeared.  
"What the—are you trying to kill us?" Riku shouted. Natalie whipped out her blade.  
"Defeat the Heartless together and everything will be explained." Maleficent said, stepping back as Riku's blade appeared in his hand.

Natalie felt her blade start to hum and vibrate warmly, as if it was calling to something. Riku's blade responded by glowing a deep blue and white light. The blades lurched toward each other and soon touched. A bright light filled the hallway, and what came into view was something neither of them expected.

In Riku's hand was a blade made of half angel's wings, half devil's wings. It seemed to hum and vibrate warmly in his hands, a soft white light glowing over it. Natalie let go of the blade and Riku charged forward. The blade seemed to direct him towards the Heartless and they were utterly destroyed. He stood with the new blade in hand, looking over it. There was an aqua jewel and an emerald in the hilt, side by side, mimicking each of their eyes.

"Now, Natalie, touch the blade to transform it to it's original form." Natalie glided her hand over the blade, before putting her hand on Riku's, at the hilt of the sword. The blade split apart and into two and they both hummed happily before the power died away.  
"What...what just happened?" Riku asked softly, looking into Natalie's eyes, the same color as what had been on the hilt of the new sword.  
"So it is true. The sword of Kingdom Hearts lives."  
"What do you mean? What does all of this mean?" Natalie asked. Maleficent eyed her, a devilish smirk on her face.  
"So much you would like to know, but so much I can't tell you because even I do not know. Tell me, Natalie, what did you feel as the blades became one?"  
"I felt the warmth and the vibrations of the sword, like they were happy...I guess." She said, looking at the sword in her hands.  
"Hmm...it seems that she does live inside of you."  
"Who does?"  
"Never mind. You two, I have another assignment for you. Go to the library and find out what you can on yourselves."  
"What? Why would we be in the library?" Riku asked.  
"Just do as I say. Everything should be explained." Maleficent turned her back to them and walked off, saying nothing more. Natalie and Riku looked at each other as their blades disappeared.  
"Natalie...what was she talking about? About someone living inside of you?"  
"I don't know! What makes you think I would know? I'm just as confused as you are." She said, crossing her arms and pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Oh...I just figured that you'd know, since this 'she' lives in you."  
"You'd think so." She said, shaking her head.  
"Let's go to the library, then. I really want to figure this out." She said, walking towards the exit to the hallway. He came to walk next to her.  
"Do you even know where the library is?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
"We'll figure it out." She said. He laughed as they continued on, deeper into the castle.

* * *

Deep in the castle the two of them found the library. Natalie noticed its vast expanse and Riku whistled.

"Damn...this is huge! How are we going to get through all of this?" He asked  
"Well, we split up. I'll take the lower level. You stay up here. Two heads are better than one." She said, looking over the railing at the second level as she said it.  
"What do we look for, though?"  
"Anything to do with Keyblades, Heartless...Kingdom Hearts. Stuff like that." She said, starting down the stairs.  
"What is Kingdom Hearts?"  
"I...really don't know. I just heard Maleficent say it. It must be something important if she's so in awe about it."  
"Yeah, I suppose. Yell if you find anything. I'll be up here."  
"Alright, the same goes for you." She said, starting to look through the books.


	7. The Voice Speaks of Danger in the Dark

Hours upon hours of looking did no good. There were no false alarms, only silence throughout the library. Natalie scanned every bookshelf she could at her level, then found a ladder and went back over the upper shelves. Nothing in the library talked about Keyblades, Heartless, or anything mystical. There were hundreds of books on the making and using of the contraptions in the castle. Military warfare books were scattered helter skelter. There were even some books in languages she couldn't read. Defeated, Natalie started her ascent by dim lighting of dawn. She realized that they'd been up all night looking. She had to stifle a giggle as she came to the top of the stairs.

"Riku...it's time to get up..." She cooed softly, noticing his head on a book he was looking at. His face was completely relaxed. He looked so precious when he slept, she felt her heart flutter and couldn't help giggling. She walked over to him and shook him slightly.  
"Riku...time to wake up...are you in there?" She said softly. He groaned and turned his head the other way. He then sat upright quicker than she could react to it.  
"Holy...was I asleep?"  
"Yeah. I just finished downstairs. Did you find anything?" He looked at the book, then shook his head.  
"No. There's nothing up here. Just some old tales and war tactics. I found out how to build a bomb. That's the only thing I learned up here." He said sarcastically.  
"I think we need some rest. C'mon, let's get to bed. I'm beat, and by the looks of it, so are you."  
"Yeah." He said, yawning and rubbing his head. She laughed as they walked out of the library.

Natalie stepped into her room and went to her bookshelves, wondering if any of the books on her shelf might help. All of the books were nothing but novels. But there was a particular book, a large red one, that caught her eye. It was unmarked. The title was not displayed. She removed it from the shelf, and there was a soft click. She opened the book and found it blank.

"What the—" The wall started to move apart and reveal something Natalie never expected.  
"Oh...my...god..." She breathed, the book dropping out of her hand. She walked into the newly exposed library, the walls lined with books. It was two stories high, easily, and was overflowing with old books. The room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as if it hadn't been opened in years. Natalie wandered through the room and read binding after binding. _Keyblade Origins, The Complete Guide to Heartless, Nobodies and The Truth, _and _Kingdom Hearts Secrets_ were only a few of the books that lined the walls. It was the jackpot she'd been looking for.

"I'll...have to show this to Riku tomorrow. This...it could answer everything. We could know everything." She whispered softly, her hands tracing bindings and breathing in the smell of old books. Making it back to the door, she replaced the red book, and watched the wall close. The bricks moved back into place and not a seam was exposed. It was as if it was never there.  
"Wow. Just...wow." She said, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she drifted off to sleep as swiftly as she'd laid on the bed.

* * *

'_Natalie...'_

'_Natalie...'_

"_Who are you, voice? Who are you?"  
'I'm who you think I am...and at the same time, not.'_  
"_What's that supposed to mean? Why is everyone speaking in riddles to me? I don't understand!"  
'Natalie...in time, you will understand. Please be patient. I have something I must tell you.'_  
"_What is it?"_  
'_Your friend, Riku...he is in grave danger. Someone is trying to control him, and because of you they are being stalled. But you must help him. Do not let him be alone with Maleficent. Hurry, Natalie, and wake. As we speak there are evil things in the works to take him over. Please wake. Please...'

* * *

_

Natalie startled awake and stood, rushing to the door. She bolted to the large hall and stopped outside the door when she heard voices, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Ah, so glad you made it, Riku. There's something I want to discuss with you. Bring her in." Natalie looked in front of her as she noticed an auburn-haired girl being carried into the room by Heartless.  
"Kairi!" She whispered, but didn't move. She needed to find out what was happening.  
"Kairi! You found her!"  
"I did, Riku, and if you want to save her you need to do two things for me."  
"Anything!"  
"Good. I'm glad we're in agreement. Now, what I first need you to do is meet up with Captain Hook in Neverland. He claims that he can help you find her heart."  
"What about Natalie? Isn't she coming with me?"  
"No. You need to get rid of her, whatever way you can."  
"I can't do that! She's my best friend! I can't just get rid of her!"  
"You said anything, Riku. Are you going to go back on your word?"  
"No, but—"  
"Then get rid of her. Or I won't let you help your other friend. She's completely lifeless without her heart. Are you going to let her be like this? Are you going to have her suffer for one of your other friends?"

"I...I don't know..." He said. Natalie swallowed hard as she continued to listen.  
"I need her gone, temporarily. I will need her eventually, but she needs to be out of the picture until I need her. Get her out of here."  
"Isn't there something else I can do?"  
"Hmm...tell you what. If you do one last mission with her, I won't have you get rid of her. This mission is important, however, and needs to be done all on your own. Just take her with you and make sure she stays out of the way."  
"If that is your other offer, I accept."  
"One other thing...I have a gift for you, from a friend of mine. The power to harness the darkness. It will be quite useful to you here soon."  
"What...what are you talking about, harness the darkness?"  
"For one thing, that brat is annoying all the purity she is emanating. I get headaches with her near. With you harnessing the darkness, you can drown out that overpowering purity. And it has some uses. You can command the Heartless to do whatever you wish. You can use the power with your blade. You will, in time, learn how to use it. Now go. Finish the mission inside of Monstro and then you can help Kairi."

Natalie clenched her fists as something inside her told her what was happening wasn't right. She had to tell Riku everything. She had to let him know that what he was doing was wrong. She acted as if she was walking in as he turned the corner.

"Oh, Nat, c'mon. We have another mission already."  
"Oh...okay. I...alright. Let's go."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little tired is all. Nothing too bad."  
"Oh...okay. Let's go." He said, creating a portal. Natalie held back her feelings as they went through.  
"Oh my god! Is this thing alive?" She asked as the ground beneath her squished grossly.  
"Yeah. We're inside a whale."  
"Ew! No way! Ugh, this is so nasty..." She said as the climbed through the whales bowels and made their way to the top.  
"Here we are. Nat, I need you to stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave this spot. Got it?"  
"Yeah...Riku, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Just wait here. I'll be back in a bit. We can talk then." He said before running off.  
"Riku!" She shouted as he disappeared into the whale's bowels. She was lucky enough to be sitting on something that wasn't made of the whale's bowels, something of a less-squishy variety.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed before Riku appeared again. Natalie put away the lockets and her engraver as he climbed onto the platform.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"  
"...I heard you and Maleficent talking." She said sinisterly, looking into his eyes seriously. His eyes widened, then narrowed. He looked at the ground and then back at her.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enough. What are you thinking, Riku?" She exclaimed, standing and emphasizing with her hands.  
"I need to save Kairi without putting you in jeopardy. You realize what Maleficent was asking of me, don't you?"  
"..." Natalie looked at her feet, then back at Riku.  
"She was telling me to get rid of you, to kill you, Nat. I can't do that. It would kill me to do that."  
"I...I know, but...there's got to be a better way. You need to get rid of that darkness! You need to give it up and get away from it!"  
"Natalie...what are you talking about?"  
"That darkness is bad, Riku! Maleficent's got something up her sleeve and it's not good for you. You need to get rid of the darkness!"  
"How do you know? How do you know if it's bad, Nat?"  
"The person inside me told me. She told me that what you're doing is bad! You're only going to hurt me and yourself if you do this!"  
"So this is about you now?"  
"No! It's about you and keeping you safe from harm. Something sinister is coming. Something so bad that I can't begin to explain it. But it's connected to that darkness."  
"Nat...listen to me. I know what I'm doing."  
"No, you don't! This is so bad for you! You're going to get hurt, Riku! I know this!"

"Nat...calm down. You're just worked up over this—"  
"No! I can't calm down! I won't! You're going to get hurt and you're not even listening to me! I'm trying to help you and you're not even listening to anything I'm saying! Why?" She asked, her eyes spilling tears down her cheeks. He was taken aback as she started to sob. He noticed that she was shaking and pulled back away from him. He reached out to her.  
"Don't touch me, Riku. Don't touch me." She said, her voice timid and cracking as she cried. She was afraid for him. Who knew what was going to happen now that he was so far gone?  
"Nat...look at me. Please." He said, stepping closer and embracing her. She pushed him away and staggered back, falling down on her hands.  
"Nat...what's with you?"  
"..." She didn't reply, only stood and ran off.  
"Natalie! Wait, where are you going?" She didn't answer, only disappeared into a portal. She needed to get away from him if he wasn't going to listen to her.


	8. Defection With A Fight

She sunk to the floor in the hidden library and cried. Her screams echoed throughout the library and shook the walls. Her heart seemed to her and her gut ached. She lay on the floor and cried until she had no energy and no tears left to cry. She looked to the ceiling, which was an ornate cream and gold, and felt her consciousness slip away from her. She passed out and her whole body relaxed on the floor.

* * *

_Natalie started sobbing in her dreams. Someone was holding her, someone warm and comforting. They were soft and warm and stroking her hair gently. Natalie looked up and saw the beautiful face of a woman she'd never met._

"_Who are you?"  
"Shh, Natalie. Rest and be well. There is much we have to speak of."  
"I couldn't save him. He wouldn't listen. He had that look on his face...that look that tells me nothing will change his mind."  
"I know, Natalie, I know." The woman cooed. The woman's long white hair cascaded down her shoulders in a waterfall of ivory. She wasn't old; no, she was very young and beautiful. Her eyes were a crystal ice blue, soft, warm, and all-knowing. Her voice held warmth and wisdom of ages past._

"_Natalie...listent to me very carefully. Something dark and sinister awaits you on your journey ahead. You must do whatever it takes to rescue your friend from the grasp that is taking him over as we speak. He is losing himself, slowly, and will soon no longer be himself. He will be someone else."  
"You mean...someone's trying to take him over?"  
"Yes. A man named Ansem. You must be wary of him and be sure that he does not get his hands on the Keyblade. Riku and you wield Keyblades that are very similar to Sora's, but they do not hold the same power that his does. If he is to get his hands on Sora's Keyblade, you will lose your consciousness. With that gone, you are powerless to defend yourself, and so am I. I can't be there when you are unconscious by that loss."  
"What loss?"  
"All in due time, child. Now here is what you must do. Go to your brother's side and try to stop Ansem. Whatever you do, do not fall into Ansem's grasp. He has need of your heart. It's very important in reaching his true goal. Do not fall into his hands."  
"But...like you said, if Riku gets his hands on the Keyblade—"  
"That is precisely what Ansem wants. He wants you unconscious. He wants you defenseless, because once he has Kairi's heart his plan to open a way to Kingdom Hearts is complete. You are the second part of his plan. Stay away, my child, and save not only me but yourself as well. Rescue Riku from this grasp and do not fall into his hands." The woman stroked Natalie's hair as she lay on the woman's lap on her side, like a child._

"_I can't guarantee anything, but I will try. I will." Natalie said closing her eyes and drifting to sleep._  
"_Wake up and go to your brother, Natalie. He is the one that needs you now..."

* * *

_

Natalie's eyes fluttered open as she came back to where she was. The library was empty and untouched as she'd left it. She stood and created another portal with the orb, thinking of her brother. She stepped through the portal and came to the other side in a cabin that was empty. She raised an eyebrow and went towards the door, walking out. She heard a commotion a little ways from her and ran towards it. She saw that her brother and his friends were fighting with a new ally they'd gained along the way. When they'd defeated the Heartless, she called out to them.

"Sora! Sora, it's me! It's Natalie!" She said, running to give him a hug. He hugged her back, fiercely, then looked at her.  
"Natalie...it really is you! I was wondering what had happened to you! Riku said you were with him...where is he?"  
"He's not with me, we...we don't work together anymore."  
"Did you guys have a fight?"  
"Sort of...and it was really big."  
"What happened?"  
"That's not important. What's important now is that we stop him. He's got Kairi!"  
"I know! I saw her already on the ship. I think he's in the captain's cabin...but we haven't found our way on deck yet."  
"Oh, I see. So who are your friends?"  
"Natalie, this is Donald and Goofy, and Peter Pan. Guys, this is my sister, Natalie."  
"I see the resemblance..." Donald remarked, inclining his head.

"Hiya, Natalie! My name's Goofy. It's nice to meetcha!"  
"Donald, Goofy, it's nice to meet you too. You too, Peter."  
"Hmph." He said, before flying off. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Sora.  
"He's like that. Don't worry about him." He said. She followed her brother and his newfound friends as they started to make their ascent to the top deck of the ship.

What waited for them on the deck of the ship was a bunch of Heartless to get in their way.

"Well, well, well. It looks like a bunch of scallywag scragglers made it onto the deck of my ship. I've been sent by Maleficent to stop you. Ready to get blown up?"  
"Hook, you old codfish! Afraid to get your other hand bitten off?" Peter yelled back. Heartless of all sorts of varieties appeared. Flying ships, cannons, and even the smallest scragglers of the Heartless.  
"Hmm...let's see if you can survive...oh, Natalie. It's you. I see that you've defected. It's a sad thing. Maleficent is quite disappointed in you."  
"I don't work for her anymore, Hook, so what do I care?" She pulled out her blade and charged towards the Heartless, getting ready to eliminate each and every last one of them.

* * *

"Damn that girl! How dare she defy me?"  
"Calm down, Maleficent. She will fall into our trap very soon. It won't take much to lure her in once the bait is cast." The red-headed woman said. She was tinkering on the machine that her and Ansem had been building.  
"Would you hurry it up, Celeste? At this rate we won't even be ready by the next moonrise! Ugh..."  
"I'm going as fast as I can! You want this done right, you're going to have to wait for it." The woman said.  
"Now, now, ladies, calm yourselves. This is a minor setback, her defection...but what did you think would happen when she found out, Maleficent? That she would stick around?" Ansem asked, his reddish-gold eyes on her.  
"I didn't think she'd be listening. She was out cold!"  
"Kingdom Hearts is inside of her, Maleficent. Her and Riku are halves of each other. You know that we need to lure her here. It would have been simple before, simply luring Sora here and taking his Keyblade. But now I have to lure them both here, and she's significantly harder to manipulate now that she knows what we're planning. We have the seven princesses, but one is missing a heart. And we need Natalie's heart to take care of the door to Kingdom Hearts, so that we can make our way inside and get the power that awaits us."  
"Don't you think I know that? Ugh, all of you seem to think I don't know what I'm talking about."  
"Sometimes, Maleficent, I even question your judgement. Now, let's wait and see what happens. How much longer, Celeste?"

"This machine is complicated. I don't know, two or three days?"  
"Make it shorter. We have little more than a day, so make it happen."  
"Her heart is strong! Getting the right amount of energy to ensure her heart won't go back into her body is difficult to judge. The more I can get the safer we'll be. Who knows if this will even work? We have a 15% chance it's going to fail. I can only do the best that I can, and when you need it, it's ready." She said, tinkering away at the machine and raising its energy levels slowly.

* * *

The Heartless were soon under control by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan. Natalie slipped past them and into the Captain's cabin in order to locate Kairi and perhaps talk some more sense into Riku. She had to give it one last try.

"There's no one here..." She whispered as she tiptoed in. She looked around the room, noticing no one around the place. No trace of Kairi or Riku, or even Hook. She put a finger on her chin and started to think. A small sound from the door startled her and she drew her blade.  
"Huh. I didn't expect to see you here, Natalie. I thought you were going to run away."  
"I did, but now I'm back. Won't you please listen to me, Riku?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Listening to some inner voice? Sounds like your crazy, to me."  
"I'm not. I know what they're saying is true. She's right in everything she says."  
"She? So we know the gender? Does 'she' have a name?"  
"Don't humor me, Riku. I don't find it funny. I find it even less funny how ignorant you're acting to this whole situation."  
"Maybe so. But I know what's right. Now, Natalie, is time for you to decide. Is it me, or Sora? Is it me or the light?"  
"I will always choose the light, Riku. You don't deserve my trust. I don't even know who you are anymore." She said, charging at him. He drew his blade and charged, and they ricocheted off of each other. Natalie's hand stung painfully. Riku was holding his hand, too.  
"What the hell just happened?"  
"We can't fight each other, Riku. Our blades are partners. You don't fight half of yourself."  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear you anymore!" He said, standing up. She did the same and they lunged at each other. She ducked around him, swept his feet out from under him, and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the floor.

"I won't fight you, Riku. You're being controlled and manipulated. You need to give up the darkness, Riku, before it's too late." She said, her voice sad and regretul. He pushed her up off of him and pinned her against the wall, his face terribly close to hers.  
"I can't give it up yet, Natalie. I need to save Kairi."  
"They're fooling you, Riku."  
"No, they're not. I know what I'm doing, Natalie."  
"No you don't. You don't understand." She whispered, trying not to pay attention to the fact that he was so close to her. It was clouding her mind.  
"You don't understand, Natalie. I've got this. Please stay out of the way so I know you won't get hurt. I need you to do that."  
"No. I need you to give it up, Riku. I'll never give up trying to get you to do that."  
"Then forever is a long time, isn't it?" He said, so close to kissing her, but pushing himself away before the temptation overwhelmed him. That was the last thing he needed to cloud his judgement, any more than it already was.  
"Natalie...go. Get out of here. You don't get it and you won't. I don't want to see you here again unless you've come to tell me that you understand what I'm doing and agree."  
"Then I guess forever is a long time, isn't it?" She spit his words back at him, her face angry, but more hurt than anything else. He clenched his fists and disappeared into a portal. Natalie slid down the wall and held back the tears. He was gone. The Riku she knew was gone, manipulated, being controlled by something out of her league. She stood and walked out onto the deck, noticing that Sora and his friends had defeated all of the Heartless and Captain Hook.

"Hey sis! We're leaving! You coming with?"  
"Yeah, be right there!" She shouted back, jumping onto the deck next to him. She knew her next priority was to make sure the Keyblade didn't fall into the wrong hands. A sprinkle of fairy's dust sent them flying away to some place that was called London. It was supposed to be Wendy's home, the girl that Peter was holding, and she wanted to go back even though Peter didn't want her to.  
"Natalie...where've you been all this time? I haven't seen you at all!"  
"I've been with Riku, from time to time. But now that we're not working together, I needed to find you. I'm your older sister. I have to make sure you're okay." She said, ruffling his hair.  
"Hey, cut that out!" He said. She laughed, then smiled sadly.  
"What happened, Natalie?"  
"It's a long story, Sora. You'll find out about it soon enough."  
"If you say so. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I don't want to go on not knowing this whole time what's going on in your brain."  
"I know. I'll tell you when we get some time." She said, smiling as they climbed into the Gummi Ship. She found it to be a strange ship, but she relaxed inside it as Donald took the driver's seat. She buckled up and they were on their way to a place called Hollow Bastion. As soon as they approached the place, however, she knew exactly where they were.  
"Sora...we need to turn around. You can't be here."  
"Why?"  
"I just said so! Let's get out of here. I know this place too well. Whatever you do, you need to stay away!"  
"But Riku and Kairi might be down there. We have to save them and go home, sis. No matter what happens, that's most important. We just have to deal with whatever comes our way." He said, turning around. She sighed heavily. Didn't anyone want to listen to her?


	9. A New Face and The Hidden Plot

**I know I haven't said anything the past few chapters but I hope the same things still apply. I love you guys! Keep reading, I promise it gets really good.

* * *

**They landed and the land was all too familiar. The waterfall that rose instead of fell. The floating platforms and gadgets that seemed to act on their own. Natalie got chills. Something was happening, something too weird and altogether bad.

"Sora...I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Don't worry, sis. We've got it covered, no worries. Just hang tight and we'll show you we've got it." He said with his goofy smile. She couldn't help smiling.  
"Alright, Sora. Let's go." She said.

They climbed all of the platforms and fought Heartless. When they reached the top, a familiar sight met them. A beast fell to the side of the platform.

"Stop!" Sora shouted. Natalie stood a ways back, her heart hurting.  
"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you." Riku said, his face not at all like his. This wasn't the Riku she remembered. She realized that he was under someone's control.

'_Natalie...you have to stop him. Whatever you have to do...stop him from getting the Keyblade!'_

She felt the woman speak to her. She clenched her fists.  
"We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."  
"Riku..." Sora called to him. But Natalie knew it was no use.  
"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Natalie started to get worried. What _was_ he talking about?

'_He's talking about himself and Sora, Natalie. Riku was the Keyblade master before Sora, but then he gave in to the darkness, long before your journey. Kingdom Hearts deemed him too impure. But he still retains the ability to use the Keyblade, and because you are halves of each other, so do you. Whatever you do, you and Riku must not holding the Keyblade. It will spell danger for both of you if one of you gets it.'_

'I know, but...what can I do?"

'_Whatever you can. Just stop Riku at all costs.'_

Natalie stepped forward as they continued.

"Let the Keyblade choose...it's true master!" Riku said, holding his hand up.  
"No! Riku, stop!" Natalie stepped in front of Sora and in front of the power he was using to take the Keyblade. She blocked it.  
"Natalie, get out of the way! You don't understand!"  
"I understand perfectly. And Kingdom Hearts is telling me that you need to stop this! You're going to hurt us both!" She said, her arms out wide and her face determined.

'_Fight him, Natalie...he's more powerful than you think. He's not the Riku you know.'_

'I know.' Natalie thought, before taking another step forward.  
"Don't you realize that you're being manipulated and controlled, Riku? You can't have to Keyblade! It's not right! It didn't choose you as it's true master because you weren't good enough! Let it go!"  
"Natalie...shut up! You don't now anything!" He threw his power at her, and it knocked her backward, but she stayed on her feet, wincing as she realized her chest was hurting. Her heart was reacting what was happening. It was crying, asking him to stop.  
"Please, Riku, listen to your heart! It's crying! It's telling you, begging you, to stop this! Come back to me, to us, and stop all of this! You're making a huge mistake!"  
"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You know nothing!" He threw as much power as he could at her, and it knocked her down. He reached toward the Keyblade.  
"No! Riku, stop!" She cried, but she was too late. The Keyblade appeared in his hand. She went for him, to take it and toss it out of his hand, but her chest wrenched her and stopped her cold.

She couldn't breathe. Her heart started beating faster, spreading pain throughout her body. The last thing that could be heard was her scream.

'_Fight it, Natalie! Fight him!' _

Natalie rose from the ground, glowing a white light, her eyes no longer anything but white light. She was using her last bit of power to fight him. The Keyblade quivered in his hand, but it did not move. The light disappeared.

'I...can't...I'm sorry...' She thought as she fell.  
"Riku...why..." She said, before collapsing, unconscious. Sora ran to her side.  
"Natalie! Natalie, wake up! Please! What did you do to her, Riku? What did you do?"  
"It is none of your concern. She's coming with me. Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. The Keyblade master is the only one who can open the door to Kingdom Hearts and change the world."  
"But that's impossible! How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"  
"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." He threw a wooden sword at Sora's feet, then examined the Keyblade once more. He put it away and went to Natalie, picking her up.  
"You leave her alone! Don't touch her!"  
"What makes you think you can stop me? You aren't the true wielder of the Keyblade. You are powerless to stop me. See ya...loser." Riku started to walk away. Donald and Goofy started away, too.  
"Donald? Goofy? Where are you going?"  
"Oh, sorry Sora...but we have to follow the King's orders."  
"Yeah. Gawrsh, Sora, sorry about this. We got no choice." And with that, they walked away, leaving him there.

* * *

Laying the girl on the metal table, 'Riku' changed form and turned into Ansem, taking over Riku's heart and body to take on his own form.

"So, is the device ready?"  
"Soon, Ansem. Not quite yet." Celeste said. Riku's spirit appeared, a soft glowing light around his transparent self.  
"How dare you hurt Natalie! What did you do to her?" He shouted, running to her. He was thrown to the ground by an invisible force.  
"You should be unconscious, boy. If you want to know, your friend here is the last part we need to Kingdom Hearts. Now that we have the Keyblade, all we need is Kairi's heart...and for that, we must lead the Keyblade master here. Only then can we get her heart back. Our plans will be complete. Isn't that what you wanted, Riku?"  
"No! I never wanted any of this! I never wanted you to hurt Sora, or Natalie, or anybody! I won't let you get away with this!"  
"It's too late, boy. You have surrendered yourself to the darkness, and now...this is what you get." The spirit disappeared as Ansem blocked him off.  
"Let me know when you are ready with the machine. I must go and stop a Keyblade master from interrupting your work." He kissed the cheek of the woman next to him, and she smiled, kissing him back.  
"Anything for you, love." She said, going back to work.

* * *

'_Natalie...Natalie! Wake up, please!'_

"_Voice...is that you?"  
'Yes! Natalie, you must wake up! You have to wake up! They're going to destroy you!'_

"_But I'm...I'm so tired...I can't move...I can't hardly think...I don't know if I can..."_

'_Oh, Natalie...please...please wake up...'

* * *

_

But the sleeping girl stayed where she was. Celeste fired up the machine, and started hooking Natalie up to it. She could hardly contain her excitement as she started the machine's work.

The first thing that happened was Natalie's scream. The next, a bang as the door to the room flew open. Ansem, in the form of Riku, walked in with a hand on his chest.

"Damn brat, always outmaneuvering me!"  
"It's working, Ansem! It's working!" Celeste screamed. The very top of a crystalline-looking object started to appear out of Natalie's chest.  
"Good work, Celeste. Stay focused while I go release Maleficent. Stay focused and do not lose that heart.  
"I will, love, I will." He was gone in a shroud of darkness. She continued to work with the machine, and then the machine started to act up.  
"Oh, poo. What's going on now?" She started fixing the machine and tinkering with it, trying to get it to work properly. She sat there for minutes on end, trying to figure it out.

Meanwhile, Sora and the others had destroyed Maleficent and 'Riku' was watching over Celeste's work. He rushed into the portal to rescue his sister, knowing haste was the key to saving her and Kairi.

* * *

**I'm so mean to my characters. Oh, sorry I haven't mentioned it, but nothing except Natalie and the story idea belong to me. Hope you liked it enough to review!**


	10. Losing The Ability to Love

**One chapter left after this one! Can you make it through? Haha, love you guys. Hope you like it!

* * *

**He bolted into the room and up the stairs. His eyes first landed on the table to the top left on another platform, where his sister lay hooked up to a machine. Then, he looked in front of him. He didn't notice 'Riku' sitting up atop the gateway to Kingdom Hearts, which was almost open thanks to the power of the princesses hearts.

"Kairi!" He ran to her and started shaking her.  
"Kairi! Kairi, open your eyes!"  
"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." 'Riku' said. Sora looked up there, then back at Kairi.  
"What about my sister? What about Natalie? What are you doing to her?"  
"She is vital to the final step of opening Kingdom Hearts to us. While the Keyblade opens the door, without her heart we cannot enter the door. Without her power there is no way to get to Kingdom Hearts. Her heart is the most vital and important part of this whole thing."  
"What are you doing to her?"  
"Extracting her heart. What else? We need her heart and we're getting it from her. It just so happens that her heart is too strong for normal extraction machines." He jumped down from where he was sitting.  
"As for Kairi." He walked forward.  
"What? You...you're not Riku."  
"The keyhole cannot be completed and we cannot enter as long as the last princess sleeps." He started forward.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked, laying her back on the floor and standing up to look at 'Riku'.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."  
"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"  
"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." 'Riku' pointed his black Keyblade at Sora's heart and it reacted. Sora fell to his knees.  
"Sora!" Donald yelled.  
"What's—"  
"Don't you see yet? The princess' heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" He said, walking forward even more.  
"Kairi...Kairi's inside me?"  
"I know all that there is to know."  
"Tell me, who are you?" Sora screamed through the pain in his chest.  
"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He walked more towards Sora and Donald attacked to protect him, but was thrown backwards from Ansem. He was still in Riku's form, in Riku's body, using his heart and the darkness within it.  
"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem raised his blade and started to plunge it toward Sora. Celeste fumbled with the machine, then got it working again. It started pulling Natalie's heart out again and her screams filled the hall. Sora pulled out his Keyblade and clashed with Ansem's black blade.  
"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" And the battle ensued.

* * *

'_Natalie, please, wake up! You have to save yourself! You have to save Riku!'_

"_I...can't breathe...I can't...move...I'm so tired...why won't you let me sleep?"  
'It's so easy to give in, Natalie, but you mustn't! You must not give in to the sweet words of death. You must not!'_

"_I...can't...breathe...it's so...dark...and warm...I want to sleep...please..."_

'_No! Natalie, don't!'_

"_..."

* * *

_

Natalie remained unresponsive to the voice's calls. She stopped screaming and resisting as the battle ended between Ansem and Sora. She was lifeless and going colder by the second. Her heart kept coming out of her body, slowly and steadily. But the machine could not hold on to the heart as it started to act up again.

"Dammit! Why won't you work?" Celeste shouted, going back to tinkering with it. She didn't want to disappoint Ansem. She couldn't disappoint him.  
"Riku!" Sora shouted as he disappeared in front of him.  
"Sora! Sora, look!"  
"The Keyhole!" Donald and Goofy kept shouting. Sora raised his blade to the Keyhole, but it didn't react.  
"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy said. Sora put his blade away.  
"What can we do?" Sora asked them.  
"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy said, and they turned around and went towards her.  
"I think you're right. If we can free her heart...But...But how?" He asked. The sound of machines tinkering caught their attention.  
"Natalie!" He ran towards her and was repelled by a shield. He couldn't get past it.  
"You're foolish to even try, Keyblade master. Your sister's beyond your help. Once she's gone and out of our way, Ansem and I will be together in darkness forever. So go save your friend. You can't help your sister." She fired power at him and knocked him back onto the platform with Kairi.  
"No...sis...I can't...save you?"

'_Sora...'_

"Natalie...is that you?"

_'Yes...Sora, listen to me. I don't have much time." _She materialized in front of him as a spirit, transparent and untouchable.

"Save Kairi. She needs you more than I do. That woman is right; you can't break the barrier. So save Kairi and get her out of here, then come back. If I'm gone...well, I'll figure it out." She said, smiling sadly and giving a thumbs up.  
"But sis...what happens if...you can't come back?"  
"Don't worry, Sora. I'm not that easy to get rid of. Just go and save Kairi. Trust me."  
"I...alright. I will."  
"Be strong for me, Sora. I love you." She said, starting to disappear.  
"Thanks, sis...I...love you, too." Tears ran down his face as she disappeared. He wiped them away and turned to Kairi. He then looked at the black blade that Ansem had left behind.  
"A Keyblade that unlocks hearts...I wonder..." He said, going and picking it up.  
"Sora?" Goofy asked, unsure of what he was going to do. Donald and him both had the same looks on their faces.  
"Sora, hold on!" Goofy exclaimed once he realized what was happening.  
"No, wait!" Donald said. Sora gave his silly grin to them, and then plunged the blade into himself.

The blade drew out and turned into seven different lights. Six of them floated, ethereal, to the princesses encased in the extraction machines. The lights, their hearts, floated back into the princesses. The seventh, one, Kairi's, floated into her and she awoke. Sora fell, starting to disappear as she stood.

"Sora!" She exclaimed, running to him to catch him. But he was gone, vanished, in a bright light.

The Keyblade master had disappeared.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald exclaimed.  
"Sora...are you really—No! He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked around.  
"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." He said, grinning sinisterly at them. He started forward.  
"Don't make another move!" Donald warned. A strangled cry sounded from the far platform.  
"Damn machine! Work already! Work!" Celeste banged on the machine and it sprung to life. The extraction process sped up and suddenly, Natalie screams filled the air again. Her heart fought and fought.

* * *

'_Natalie! Natalie! Natalie!"

* * *

_

The voice screamed at her, but there was no answer.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked Donald.  
"I don't know." He said as Ansem approached. Then he stopped, shaking.  
"Impossible..." Riku's form appeared, trying to take over his body again, in a bright yellow glow. He was transparent, but figthing to regain control of his body.  
"No! You won't use me for this!" He shouted.  
"Riku!" Kairi shouted.  
"You've gotta run! The Heartless are coming!" The Heartless appeared, and Kairi hesitated, but nodded. The Heartless, following Kairi, Donald and Goofy, left.

Then, Natalie's screams rang out. Riku gasped and looked to the platform.

"N-Natalie! What are you doing to her? Tell me!" He screamed at Ansem, who just laughed.  
"You are powerless to stop it. Her heart is the final key, the most important part, to getting to Kingdom Hearts. You cannot stop the process. Even now her heart is deteriorating. She has been cut off. She is as good as dead."  
"No! You can't do this! I won't let you!" Riku pushed at Ansem and went to the platform.

But he was too late.

The small, crystalline heart floated from the body it had come from. It wasn't red, or pink like the princesses, but a bright white. It screamed innocence. And her body had gone cold. Celeste was gone, her work done. The machine was no longer there.

"Natalie...Natalie...can you hear me?" He whispered to her, talking to her heart. It glowed in response, hearing him, after a moment of pause.

* * *

"_Natalie...Natalie...can you hear me?" A soft voice pleaded in the back of her mind, but Natalie was gone._

'_Natalie...he's calling to you. Can you hear him?'_

"_...Riku..." There was a soft response. She willed her heart to glow to let him know she'd heard._

"_Natalie...you can hear me, can't you?"_

"_...Riku...are you...here?" She asked. Her heart, weak from being away from her body, only faintly glowed this time._  
"_I am! I'm here! Oh Natalie...what's happened to you?"  
"My heart...it's gone...I don't..."  
"Call it back, Natalie. Call it back. I'll help you. We're halves in this, remember? I can help you."  
"Riku...I'm tired...I want...to sleep..."  
"Later, Natalie. Later. Come to me. Call your heart back and hear my voice through it. My part is calling to you."

* * *

_

Riku's hands were on the table beside his best friend. His hand held hers, though cold and lifeless, as he pleaded to her. Her heart, at first, hesitated, but then something called it back. Riku closed his eyes and pushed her heart back inside of her. He was still only a spirit, but he knew he owed her this much, at least this much.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Let me know how I've done so far! Love you guys! :D**


	11. The End of the Beginning

Her heart disappeared into her body. Her eyes fluttered and the breath came back into her body as a gasp. He stood and looked at her.

"Natalie...you're here. I'm here. You're safe now."  
"Riku...what happened...to you...?"  
"Not now. I need to go. Please, be careful. I'll wait for you...on the other side of the Keyhole. Help Sora and his friends beat Ansem. Guide them there and snuff him out. Please."  
"I...I will...but, Riku...what'll happen to you?"  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just help them. I'll be right here in your heart...right where I belong." He said, placing his hand on her heart. She moved her hand, shakily, to rest it on his, and he disappeared into her heart, materializing into small beads of light.  
"So sweet a departure. It makes me sick. I don't need you, however. I will find my own way into Kingdom Hearts, one way or another." Ansem shouted. Natalie stood, her energy restored.  
"I'm not going to let you get to Kingdom Hearts! It's my duty to make sure you don't go anywhere!" She shouted, jumping in front of the Keyhole and pulling out her blade. She noticed that it wasn't just hers, but the combined blade of hers and Riku's. The fading of the devil's wing at the base of the blade to the angel's blade at the tip and the devil's and angel's wings at the hilts were unmistakeable. The jewels encrusted in the hilt, the color of her's and Riku's eyes, was also unmistakeable. The blade in her left hand, her dominant hand, she stood in front of the Keyhole.

"If you want this Keyhole, you're going to have to go through me first!" She shouted, before charging at him. It knocked them both backwards, and he was up before she could do anything to stop him.  
"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" She shouted. He disappeared into the Keyhole, which started to spew out darkness. Natalie followed after him, going into a world she didn't know.  
"This is...where?"

'_This is what's left of the worlds taken over by the darkness, Natalie. This is the End of the World.'_

"I see...and that light down there...that's—"

'_Go to it Natalie. Go and wait for you brother. When you get there, sit down and let your spirit guide him through.'_

The voice said no more, but she didn't need to. Natalie went through to the light. She opened her eyes, and found herself on the beach of her home.

"But this...this is my—"

_'__Don't be fooled, Natalie. This is not your home. Sit and guide your brother. He is closing the Keyhole now. He will be in this world in little time at all.'_

Natalie walked to the beach and sat on the sand, the warmth of it radiating and warming her chilled fingers.

"This may not be home, but...it sure feels like it. Even the waves and the sand are the same." She said, closing her emerald eyes and concentrating her very own soul on her brother.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the End of the World, and were greeted by Natalie's soul.  
"Sis! You're safe!" She smiled and nodded, then gestured for them to follow.  
"I think...she wants us to follow." Goofy said.  
"Nah, you think?" Donald cracked. Sora stepped forward.  
"You'll show us the way, won't you, sis?" She nodded happily and floated forward.

Leading them through to the battle against Chernabog was not what Natalie expected, and she feared for their lives. But her brother was strong, and he made it through. She came to the door she'd passed though, the pink door to the island.

"This door...it's familiar." Natalie nodded and opened it, stepping through. The others did too, consumed by light. They all stepped onto the beach.  
"Is this...is this my island?"  
"Sora, look!" Donald pointed to the figure that lay on the sand. Sora ran to his sister.  
"Hey, sis! Wake up! I'm here!" Her crystalline eyes fluttered open to meet his sapphire blue ones. She smiled.  
"Hey there. So I guess I'm not half bad after all." Sora lifted her up and hugged her tightly.  
"I was so scared when I left you...I thought you were going to go away and leave me. I didn't want to leave you."  
"Sora...I lost my heart."  
"What? You did? But...how?"  
"Ansem and one of his sidekicks pulled it out of me. But...I've got it back. No worries. Riku, he...he helped me get my heart back. I can still feel him, right here." She said, putting her hand on her heart.  
"That's great! Then...you won't disappear?"  
"No. I'm here to stay. I was told to guide you. Kingdom Hearts told me to."  
"I...thanks." They shared a moment of silence as she stood up and brushed the sand off of her, shaking out her light blonde hair and dumping the sand out of her shoes. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the ankle bandage anymore. She must've lost it somewhere along the way.  
"Sis, is this place—"  
"No. This is an illusion. This is not our home." The ground shook violently around them, and the ground broke up. A bright light consumed them all as they tried to stay on their feet.

When the light cleared, a figure stood before them. It looked like Riku, but it wasn't. Natalie knew better than that. They all did. The island's shape had changed and evil things were now growing out of the ground. They all approached the form of Riku and stopped as he started to speak.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so, this boy sought out an escape from this prison."  
"Let Riku go, you monster! Give him back what rightfully belongs to him!" Natalie shouted, spouting her anger.  
"Silly girl. He is gone. He cannot hear you. He is deaf to everyone but me." He said, turning around.  
"He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." The figure changed to Ansem as he turned around.  
"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, blade out at his side. Natalie wielded her's and Riku's sword as well.  
"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart again belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, and consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Everyone turned around as Ansem transported behind them.  
"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Sora interrupted him, and Natalie let him. What he was going to say was right.  
"That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down inside is a light that never goes out!"  
"The heart's true essence, Ansem, is not darkness, but the light. No amount of darkness could ever snuff out the light. If it does, there is no light to begin with. I think you will find your Kingdom Hearts to be the same thing." Natalie said. He narrowed his eyes at them and he summoned his power, floating into the air and suspending himself there.  
"So, you have come this far, and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" He shouted, attacking them. Natalie sprung into the air and went for Ansem, but was blocked by the shadow at his back. She attacked relentlessly and left openings for Sora.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ansem's shadow struck out and hit Natalie in the side, tearing open her sweater and causing blood to start to trickle down.

"You are still weak, girl. The extraction process has left you at no more than half your strength, even with Riku's help. You are still too weak to fight even the simplest of Heartless." And she sat there, unable to get up. He was right. Her strength was absent, very, truly absent. She could hardly sit. Her blade disappeared and she started to nurse her wound. She pulled out a bandage, gauze, and some medical tape and patched herself up as best as she could. The wound stung, hurt, and just wouldn't leave her alone.

The battle was long, and soon they were all swallowed by darkness. Natalie held her side and tried her hardest to stand as they darkness consumed them.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem said. A door was in the far reaches of the abyss they were in now.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths all hearts are born. Even yours." Natalie shook her head as they all crowded closer together. But something called to her.

'_Natalie...come to me...'_

"_Where are you?"_

'_The door...come to...the door...'_

"_I'll get there! I will!" _

Natalie heeded the voice, starting towards the door. She heard Sora gasp and looked to see what was wrong. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

A large ship was floating, it's immense mass so frightening by itself. There were evil, horrible faces all over the place. Ansem was controlling the massive ship. Donald and Goofy disappeared, leaving Sora and Natalie by themselves. Natalie started rushing towards the door, and made it there in time to avoid being crushed. She sat down on the ground and watched the fight between Sora and Ansem in this immense form.

'_Natalie...get up...come to me...'_  
"_Sora...I can't leave Sora!"  
'You have a destiny to fulfill. Come to me...Natalie..."  
"No! I can't!"_

Natalie ignored the voice and went towards the monstrous form, helping her brother defeat it piece by piece until nothing but Ansem was left. She was pushed outside of the fight and made to watch her brother fight Ansem with his friends, unable to help. She couldn't do it, she hated it, but she couldn't fight back either.

* * *

Soon, Ansem was defeated. His loud cry rang out into the abyss.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts: fill me with the power of darkness..." Ansem said as he reached toward the door. The door opened, and Natalie stepped forward.  
"You are a fool, Ansem. The door to Kingdom Hearts is not filled with darkness, but with something much more powerful, something much greater than that. It is filled with light, the light of all worlds, the light that guides our hearts." She said, the door overwhelming Ansem with light.  
"Wh-what...light...but...why..." And he disappeared, dematerializing due to the light. Natalie's eyes closed and she was herself again. She had been taken over by whoever the voice was. She didn't even know what she'd been saying.

All four of them landed on the platform where the door to Kingdom Hearts was. They ran to the door and looked inside.

"C'mon! Hurry!" And they all started pushing on the doors. Natalie moved away from the door, finding it to be no use to try and push it closed. She looked inside and gasped. Goofy and Donald followed.  
"The Heartless! C'mon! Hurry!" Donald shouted. Natalie saw it, too.  
"I can't..."  
"C'mon, Sora! Together we can close it!" Natalie's eyes brightened, then frowned.  
"Riku! Get out here and help us!"  
"Natalie...I can't."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I have to stay on this side and close it."  
"Then I'm coming with you!"  
"No! Stay there! I...you can't come to this side. It isn't for someone like you!" He said.  
"Okay, Riku! Let's go!" Sora said. Natalie felt tears starting to run down her face.

"No! I won't let you! Not without me, Riku!" And suddenly, his arms were around her.  
"Natalie...please, listen to me. You can't come with me. You're in a lot of danger if you come with me, and I can't let that happen to you. I need you to stay with Sora and Kairi. Stay with them so I know you're safe. I'll find my way to you. I promise." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no! I won't let you go! I won't! I just can't!" She said, looking into his eyes, hers swimming with tears. His eyes saddened.  
"Natalie...I'm sorry. I have to do this."  
"No, you don't! You're always trying to do things yourself! You never let me help you! I can't lose you again!"  
"Natalie...listen to me. Please, I'm begging you. Stay here with Sora." He said, before separating from her. He nodded to Sora.  
"Let's do this, Sora." Natalie shook her head as they started closing the door. She noticed what was raising out of the ground behind Riku.  
"Riku, no! Look behind you!"  
"I know...I know Nat, I know."  
"Get over here! Please!" She cried.  
"It's hopeless!" Donald cried. Natalie looked at him, then the large Heartless. They started to disappear, like they were being defeated. A figure appeared in the light beyond where the Heartless had appeared.  
"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted, and Natalie's eyes widened. The King? King Mickey in the flesh?

_'He will take care of Riku, Natalie. Do not fret'_

"_But I can't let him stay on that side of the door! I have to save him!"_

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" The King shouted in higher-pitched voice. He pulled out a Keyblade that was gold for the blade and silver for the handle, the opposite of Sora's blade.  
"Close it quick!" Donald exclaimed. Natalie shook her head.  
"No! You can't! Riku!"  
"Don't worry, Natalie. I'll take care of him for ya. He won't get into too much trouble. I promise." Natalie looked at Riku, her face pleading. He smiled sadly, then stood back.  
"But—" Sora started.  
"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."  
"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said.  
"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted.  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said. They all started pushing again.  
"Take care of Kairi, Sora." Riku said, then looked at Natalie.  
"Take care of yourself, Natalie. Please, I'm begging you...be safe." She shook her head.  
"Riku! No!" And then, his face disappeared behind the doors. Natalie banged on the doors.  
"No! Riku, come back! Don't go!" She shouted, then broke down into tears.

Sora jumped back and put his Keyblade into the air. Natalie slid down the door, her heart giving up. He was gone. The door closed, sealed, and disappeared in a flash of light. Natalie collapsed in tears, unable to hold them back. She felt cold and empty. She shook her head and could only weep. She hurt and ached, her side was killing her, but there was nothing she could do. She was powerless to do anything.

He was gone. And he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_**~*~*End*~*~**_

* * *

**That's the end of the first installment! I'd like to thank kh-vids(dot)net for putting up the cutscenes for reference. I really needed it.  
**

**Thanks to Tetsuya Nomura for creating the most amazing story to ever be created.**

**Thanks to all of you who read this and reviewed on it, I love you guys!**

**The next installment will be up soon, so stay tuned! I'll have it up soon! I promise!  
**


End file.
